Optical semiconductor circuits, comprising a light sensor and a light source formed of semiconductor substrates, and disposed in an optical path allow optical propagation of signals within a semiconductor device. For the purposes of device protection, or reconfiguration, it is desirable to have an optical fuse to enable permanent interruption of the optical signal propagation.